


Yeah He's Walking Back to Me

by sherlocked_x



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy as Guinevere, Fluff, Harry as Arthur, M/M, Pretty Woman References, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked_x/pseuds/sherlocked_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Times Eggsy's Life Was a Pretty Woman Scene or the Pretty Woman AU I just had to write after watching Pretty Woman</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was only a surveillance mission. That meant no bloodshed, no gunfire, and absolutely no need for the kind of escape route they were trying to pull off. Merlin ground out invective after invective that was rapidly becoming undecipherable in his thick brogue, disabling the security camera feed in the parking area Eggsy and Harry were running toward.

 

"What part of surveillance don't you understand, Guinevere? It's a bleedin' recon mission. Which means that there is no fucking use for hand grenades! Ye'r as bad as Arthur, honestly. Tryin' t'give me a coronary now that I've got no hair to pull out."

 

The only response Merlin got was a laugh as Harry hijacked a parked Lotus and both agents made their way out of the hotel's basement and into the thankfully traffic-free avenue.

 

"There's a reason why ye and Arthur are on desk duty and recon missions _only_ , lad. The emergency grenades I allowed ye to bring were nae an invitation to use them. The injuries both of you sustained--"

 

"--caused lasting damage that isn't an advantage in the field, yes, Merlin. We've heard that a lot of times already. You’ve only been saying it daily for the past two weeks." Harry interrupted, scowling at the wheel when the gears gave a pathetic grinding sound.

 

"And don't tell me you weren't itching to blow them up yourself, guv." Eggsy added. He had taken one look at the framed pictures of children trafficked by the group they were investigating and hadn't be able to resist lobbing several hand grenades in the function room full of traffickers making deals at a literally accurate human auction. Silence at the other end of the line proved he was right.

 

"This baby must corner like it's on rails, bruv!" he exclaimed, stretching his legs and strapping on his seatbelt. "Well, doesn't it blow your mind? This is only four cylinders," he continued in response to the baffled look Harry had given him. The car grunted again as Harry took a right turn, lurching every few minutes. "You know, I think you left your transmission back there." The car gave another lurch. "You're not shifting right. This is a standard H."

 

Harry huffed and knit his brows together. "Standard H," he repeated blandly. "Like I know what that means."

 

"You're _Harry fucking Hart._ How do you know so little about cars?" The younger man had the gall to laugh at Harry's glower. "Fine. You drive, then, my dear Guinevere, as it seems to be the only way to get you off my coat." Eggsy scrambled to unsnap his seatbelt and tried to clamber over Harry's lap to get behind the wheel, almost getting an elbow to the other's nose in the process. When they got settled down, Harry getting out of the car despite Eggsy's protests that they could manage a seat exchange just fine, the boy flashed Harry an impish smile and motioned for him to fasten his seatbelt.

 

"Hang on there, Haz. I'm gon' show you what this car can really do." The engine came to life, and Eggsy stepped on the accelerator. "This is gon' be the ride ov yer life."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy has to pretend he's Harry's nephew

"I'm assuming that I'm a..." Eggsy trailed off, prompting Merlin to brief him on their assigned roles. "Relative," the handler answered. "I'm his...?" Eggsy asked, waving a hand impatiently. "Nephew." Merlin didn't miss the flash of disappointment that crossed the agent's face and hid a smirk behind his clipboard. "You'll find a background of your identity in that folder. Commit it to memory and go join Arthur in the East wing. He'll be walking you through a Fine Dining refresher for the gala you will both have to attend as Mr. DeVere and Mr. DeVere the Younger.

"He thought I was a rentboy!" Eggsy growled, frowning as Harry listened to him with a brow raised. "Naturally, when Mr. DeVere leaves, I won't see you in this hotel again. I assume you have no other uncles here?" he imitated in the Hotel Manager's heavy accent, kicking off his winged trainers and tossing his yellow jacket on the couch.

After the successful recon mission, Merlin had given the two agents a week to spend in San Francisco. Early that morning, just before dawn broke, Eggsy went out for a run and on his way back was spotted by the Hotel Manager. He had forgotten to bring his room key and was in the middle of charming the receptionist when the man had pulled him aside. After his identity was confirmed both by the receptionist and Harry himself, the Manager had profusely apologized and offered them complementary 2-day theme park tickets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes Eggsy to the Opera

"Come in," Eggsy called out when he heard a soft knock on the door. "I hope you're free tonight," Harry said, stepping inside the office. "One of Kingsman's sponsors gave me tickets to the opera, and it would be dreadfully remiss of me to give it back. Besides, I know you've never been to one, so this could be a good opportunity for you to... broaden your horizons, so to speak." He motioned to a seat in front of Eggsy's table and sat at the young man's nod. "I promise you'll like it. We can have a late dinner afterwards."

Eggsy pretended to mull it over for a moment if only to stretch Harry's agony. "I'm all yours, bruv. 'sides, there's this new Indian place I'd like to try, if you're up for some curry." Harry smiled and inclined his head. "Indian is fine. And do stop calling me that." The look Eggsy shot him was pure glee. "Yes, Haz."

"So, you said this is in Italian. How am I going to know what they're singing?" Eggsy fidgeted, adjusting his tux. "Believe me, you'll understand. The music's very powerful." Harry smoothed the lapel of his jacket and smiled. "People's reactions to opera the first time they see it is very dramatic. They either love it or they hate it. If they love it, they will always love it. If they don't, they may learn to appreciate it, but it will never become part of their soul."

The orchestra struck a beat, and the show started. Onstage, a woman sung to her lover, and if Harry spent the entire Act staring at Eggsy's riveted expression, nobody had to know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry confesses he loves Eggsy at a Fire Escape

Harry Hart was pants at timing. He wasn’t so unlucky when it came to missions, but his personal life was another story. The universe could have handed him other forms of misfortune, but it had to be with time. So of course, the moment he admitted that he was head over heels with his protégé, they were climbing down a rickety metal ladder that was a poor excuse for a fire escape. Merlin had raged when they had turned another recon mission into… well, something a little more hands on, more so when the man discovered that their only way of escaping the decrepit building was going through the several years old fire escape. Their night wasn’t supposed to end this way, but Eggsy had been taken captive right after he was discovered eavesdropping on their mark’s conversation, and what good was Arthur if he didn’t rescue Guinevere?

So there they were, the metal hinges creaking under their double weight, and they were still several feet off the ground. At the rate they were going, it would take a miracle to ensure their survival, and Harry was quickly losing hope. “We’re fucked,” he ground out, screwing his eyes shut as he descended another rung. “Not so fast, bruv. Merlin once said you were harder than a cockroach to kill. And we all know you’ll be late to your own funeral, anyway.” Eggsy reached out to wrap his fingers around Harry’s ankle, rubbing it soothingly before continuing their descent.

They were halfway through the entire building when shots rang out and the ladder shook from the force of the bullets that ricocheted off it. “Fuck! Arthur, hurry up!” Eggsy urged the other man as another spray of bullets made the ladder swing precariously. “Guinevere, my dear boy,” Harry ground out, a warm pool of blood staining his dress shirt from the gunshot wound on his shoulder. He had to leave his suit jacket behind when it snagged on the railing of the fire escape, and one of the bullets fired by the men chasing them had found its mark. “If we make it out of this alive, have dinner with me. Anywhere you want.”

“As in a date?” one of the ladder’s screws popped out of its nut, and Eggsy held his breath as they tried to hold on to the metal rungs. “You know I’m a sure thing, yeah?” Harry’s only response was a noncommittal grunt, and Eggsy jumped off the ladder right before the last screw gave up and the ladder clattered to the ground.

“This fairy tale stuff is rank.” Eggsy huffed once he got his breath again, the wind knocked out of him as he cushioned Harry’s fall. “So what happens after the damsel in distress is rescued by the dashing prince?” Harry asked, rolling off his boy. Merlin snapped instructions in their ears as Eggsy stood and he hauled the older man to his feet before they took off towards the Kingsman-issued cab waiting at the corner of the street. Later that night, Eggsy reached for one of Harry’s hands and intertwined their fingers together, giving the man laying on one of the med bay beds a fond smile. “He rescues him right back, ‘arry.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Hart, a piano, and Eggsy getting lonely in bed.

To say that Merlin was angry would be an understatement. The man was livid , only calming down enough to inform them that he had won the office-wide pool on their love life before stating that in no uncertain terms were they to go back to work within a month of being released from medical. Harry had turned purple at that, and Merlin had threatened to hide all his Kingsman gadgets if he refused to cooperate. It had taken Eggsy’s filthy whispered promises for the man to agree to a mandated vacation, and even then, he continued to be a pain in Merlin’s arse until the handler finally snapped and sent the pair to Ireland just to get Harry off his back.

“Harry, luv?” Eggsy groaned, waking up to find the other side of the bed cold and empty. A quick glance at the clock on their bedside table showed it was just a little past two in the morning, yet his lover was nowhere to be found. Sighing, he pushed himself out of bed and pulled Harry’s red robe around his shoulders. Merlin had housed them in one of Kingsman’s luxurious properties just off the coast, and the couple had taken to the place rather spectacularly – which of course made Harry’s midnight disappearance a surprising turn of events. The faint sounds of a piano clued him in on where the other man had gone off to, however, so he shuffled down the stairs and made his way slowly towards the baby grand sitting beside the open French windows.

“I’m sorry, darling. Did I wake you?” Harry asked with a sigh. “Nah. I woke up and you weren’t there.” Eggsy made himself comfortable on Harry’s lap and rested his head on the man’s shoulder. “I was gettin’ lonely upstairs all by myself.” They remained quiet for a short while, the sea breeze ruffling the curtains, and Eggsy breathed in the combination of soap, sea, and a musky smell that was purely Harry. “I can’t believe you still haven’t seen Pretty Woman,” Harry finally said, chuckling as he carded his fingers through his boy’s unruly blonde hair.

Back in HQ, Merlin had just herded the last of the knights’ proposals for the Galahad position in the dormitory. “Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Merlin. You are about to embark on what is probably the most dangerous job interview in the world. One of you, and only of you, will become the next Galahad. Some dreams come true, some don’t. But keep on dreamin’. This is Kingsman. It’s always time to dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Borrowed some lines from Pretty Woman and Kingsman. The characters aren't mine, of course, and if you've got any complaints, bring them up with the manufacturer (or blame it to my 4-year writing hiatus). Feedback always welcome!
> 
> I'm cumberhug on Tumblr, if that matters. :)


End file.
